Navigation systems, such as automotive navigation systems, provide a user with a navigation route from a starting location to a desired destination. A navigation system may obtain the starting location and the desired destination, and then use a mapping algorithm to generate a navigation route from the starting location to the desired destination that minimizes travel time or distance. When generating the navigation route, the mapping algorithm may also consider a set of traffic rules by which the navigation route must abide. For example, a particular road may be a one-way road and the traffic rules indicate to the mapping algorithm that a navigation route cannot include travel against the direction of traffic on the one-way road. Accordingly, the mapping algorithm may generate a navigation route that abides by traffic rules and provides the shortest travel time or distance from a starting location to a desired destination.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.